Paris - the city of love
by romancegirl98
Summary: Tony and Ziva are on the plane to Paris and Tony has some plans for the evening… What will happen and will they admit their true feelings in the city of love? This story is set just before the episode "Jet lag" in season seven. Read an enjoy!
1. The flight

**Tony and Ziva are on the plane to Paris and Tony has some plans for the evening… What will happen and will they show their true feelings in the city of love? This story is set just before the episode "Jet lag" in season 7. **

**This chapter is about the flight to Paris and some awkward things happen…A stewardess, a hand on a shoulder,…Read to find out J**

**I don't own NCIS or the characters…and please excuse my mistakes…**

**I know that most of you write stories about the latest episode, but I think Paris is a lovely memory of Tony and Ziva... "Paris will never end!"**

* * *

**Paris – the city of love**

"Would you like some water or tomato juice, Sir?", sounds the voice of a stewardess besides them. She smiles politely at them and holds a plastic cup in her hand right hand. Tony looks up from his mobile phone, on which he just played pinball and checks out the woman in front of him. She was quite attractive and Tony instantly puts on his famous smile. "Of course…from such a beautiful woman I would take everyth…ugh…", he starts, but is interrupted by the sudden ache in his rips. He winces and quickly turns his head to face Ziva. She has elbowed him in the ribs and now looks at him with hoisted eyebrows. Tony doesn't need to ask for the reason of her behaviours, because he already knows. He sees it written all over her face and no words need to be spoken. He sees a mixture of anger, annoyance and sadness in her eyes. He can understand the anger and annoyance because they were supposed to stay invisible and not attract attention, but he cannot understand the sadness. Why should she be sad when he flirts with another woman? Can it be…? No! Ziva would never have feelings for me…or? He quickly suppresses these thoughts and concentrates on the reality.

After a while he breaks eye contact with Ziva and quickly glances up to the stewardess, as he says sheepishly: "Eh…I'd like some water please…", and then looks down at his phone. He realizes that the game is still on and turns it out with one single keystroke. After some seconds he feels Ziva's eyes on his body and shifts a bit in his seat, before he looks up again to meet her eyes for the second time in the last few minutes. The two partners just look at each other and their eyes immediately lock. For a moment nothing around matters, but even if they wouldn't realize it anyway. They both try to imagine what the other one is thinking, but they can't get through the wall they formed to hide the true feelings. There are a few moments when the two agents allow each other to look behind the walls, however this is very rarely. They both experienced a lot in their lives, such as disappointments and emotional damage. It was part of their survival plan…building walls to show only the emotions they want you to see. They learned to trust nobody, but themselves and to never show any signs of weakness.

That's also the reason that Tony acted against his will. He never wanted to flirt with the stewardess, but otherwise Ziva would have asked awkward question. What's wrong with you, Tony? No flirting with the stewardess? or Are you sick? Normally you would have asked her for her number by now? Something like that, but he wouldn't have been able to answer her questions, because the reason is her and there is no way that she can find that out. Lying would have been no option as well, because she can tell if he tells the truth or a lie. There was nothing left as to do what he always does: flirt with every attractive woman, who goes by. Although it means that he could hurt Ziva with his behaviour, he saw now other option. Wait…Why should she even care about it? And why should she be hurt? There is no reason for that, unless… There are these thouhts again and he puts them aside one more time. As much as he would love it, if Ziva would return his feelings, there is no way that this could actually happen. After the past they share…No way!

However this is not going to change anything about his feelings for her. He always loved her and he always will. The cognition that he is in love with her came when he thought he had lost her. Forever. When Gibbs said those words, back then, down in Abby's lab, a world broke together. "No survivors". He thought he would never see her again, never be able to touch her skin, smell her fragrance or feel her soft skin. In that very moment he realized what she truly means to him. Of course he had missed her, but he never thought he would have such feelings for his partner. Deep down inside him he was always attracted to her, but always denied it. This attraction grew bigger and bigger and developed into pure admiration and love. After Somalia he never had the chance to tell her and he is not sure that he will ever do that. He has lost her once and he knows that Ziva rather runs from problems instead of facing them. As much as it hurts to be near her, but not being able to touch her and kiss her, it is still better than not seeing her at all. They just put the past behind them and the associated problems and he honestly doesn't want to cause new ones.

Tony is brought back to reality by the voice of the stewardess who is still standing besides them. "Oh, I understand, Miss..", she says with a knowing smile on her face. "Besides, you are a really cute couple…must be very romantic…to travel to Paris with the boyfriend.", she continues, obviously misunderstanding Ziva's behaviour. Before one of the agents is able to clarify that, the woman has already put the plastic cup onto the tray table in front of Tony and is now asking her usual question in the row behind them.

There are no further interruptions or conversations between the two agents for the next two hours. They are both thinking about what the stewardess said and are lost in their own world. Ziva cannot help but feel a warmth spread through her body when she thinks about being in Paris together with Tony, alone. She knows that she is attracted to him, but she never let herself show that. Besides there are deeper feelings than just attraction and she cannot afford to show them. Also she looks forward to Paris, she is also a bit worried that she could accidentally let down her mask in a moment of comfort. It could destroy so much she cares about and this is not worth the risk. After Somalia they have been getting closer and she really enjoys that. That's exactly why she is afraid to tell Tony. She does not want to lose this closeness, if he does not feel the same way about her. What she doesn't know is that Tony has the same thoughts, only a few inches away from her.

_How would his touch feel? His lips on her? Would he taste the same as the evening when they were undercover? Oh yeah, that undercover mission…_. She instantly remembers his lips on hers and cannot help but start to miss this feeling. The warmth, the feeling of safety. It may sound like a cliché, but at that very moment she felt butterflies in her stomach. It felt so damn good and she would like nothing better than kissing him right there and then. Fortunately she is able to control herself, otherwise this could end up really awkward. She quickly puts these thoughts aside before her control fades, but mostly because she feels Tony's glare on her body. She looks up from her book and eyes him expectantly. "What, Tony?", she asks with a small smile on her face. Sometimes just seeing him makes her smile, because he just has a way of cheering her up that is totally unique.

"I was wondering what you are doing?!", Tony asks shifting in his seat. Ziva's smile didn't go unnoticed by him and makes a mental note to ask her about that later. Now he gets back to his original question and turns his attention back to his beautiful partner, who sitting across from him. "As you can see Tony, I have been reading until you interrupted me by staring at me…", she asks and the amusement in her voice is clearly audible. "Yeah, I can see that, but…you haven't turned the page in about…ten minutes…?!" She just looks at him, their eyes lock in the instant they meet. "What were you thinking about, Ziva?", Tony asks trying to look through the fake emotions in her eyes. As she heard his question, she considered breaking their gaze, but decided against it. Instead she intensifies the glare and lets him see a few of her real emotions. Tony is able to see that her walls are tumbling down a bit and he can actually look through it for a short moment. What he sees there makes him only think more: uncertainty, confusion, regret. He tries to place these feelings, but fails.

Her answer to his question, draws him back to reality, but actually he is not very surprised about it. She just says: "Things…" and they continue staring at each other for several minutes. Tony knows he is not going to get an honest answer, so they both slowly break their "connection". Just as Ziva is about to get back to her book, she is stopped by Tony's voice. "Soo…what are we going to do this evening?" She can hear the excitement in his voice and cannot help but feel the excitement rise in her body, but manages to hide it. "I don't know what you do, but I am going to finish my book and then I'll go to sleep…" There is no way that you could overhear the disappointment in Tony's voice as he exclaims: "This is Paris, Ziva! You cannot SLEEP!" Ziva just looks at him and says: "Yes, Tony. I can…" without another word, he just returns to his magazine and pretends like nothing has happened. As Ziva gives her attention back to her book, she cannot help but smile. She wonders what he has in his mind, but she is sure that it will involve some "going-out" instead of staying in the hotel.

Actually she kind of likes his idea, but she is not sure that she is going to be able to hold it together, while going out with Tony in the "city of love". _Maybe that's what he wants? But…why would he want that? _Ziva thinks about this question for almost the rest of the flight and is only interrupted by the announcement of the stewardess who informs the passengers that they are going to arrive in Paris soon:

**_"_****_Ladies and Gentlemen, now we are_********_approaching Paris where the local time is 18:00. At this stage you should be in your seat with your seatbelt firmly, fastened. Personal television screens, footrests and seat tables must be stowed away and all hand luggage stored either in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front. Please ensure all electronic devices including laptop computers and computer games are turned off. Have a nice stay and enjoy the city!"_**

Ziva does as required of her, but Tony obviously hadn't heard the announcement because he makes no move to fasten his seatbelt. Ziva can see that Tony is lost in his thoughts, so she puts her hand on his shoulders, as he did back then when they were in the car and she was talking about her sister. Tony winces as the sudden touch and his head whips around instantly. They are nose to nose and they can feel each other breathing, but none of them dares to move. A while they just stare at each other and eventually Ziva says: "We're landing…you should fasten…your seatbelt, Tony…" As Tony realizes the meaning of her words, he quickly buckles on, but doesn't break the gaze. After a while Tony looks down where Ziva's hand is still resting on his shoulder and then back into her eyes. Ziva follows his gaze and then instantly removes her hand. She feels herself flush and she looks embarrassed out of the window where she can see the lights of Paris approaching.

* * *

**This is the first chapter and I hope you like…Shall I continue or not? I would like to know your opinion…, so please review!**


	2. At the airport

**So..here is the next chapter...I hope you also like it any thanks for the reviewes...Also thank you to the ones who followed and/or favorited my story... :)**

**I don't know anything, besides the mistakes… **

**By the way, Jenny didn't die…she is still the director of NCIS….**

* * *

At the airport

The plane slowly begins to sink and this uneasy feeling in Ziva's stomach makes itself felt. Sure, she often flies, but she will never get used to the landing. She tightens the grab on the armrest and after some seconds you can see her knuckles turning white. Her face remains calm and shows no sign of any emotion, so Tony does not see her fear. In her opinion, being afraid of something even if it's only an uneasy feeling, is a weakness and being weak is dangerous. It means that someone can use this fear against you, to make you give in or to give up. Also she is fully aware, that Tony would never do something like that, especially not after he rescued her in Somalia, she still can't get over the blockade in her brain.

Suddenly she feels a warmth on her hand, which spread within seconds through her whole body and she cannot help but shiver at this amazing feeling. Her head slowly turns around to see the cause of this feeling and sees another hand resting on hers. Of course there is only one possible person to whom this other hand could belong to, but she still has to confirm her suspicion. She looks up to the face and her eyes instantly lock with the familiar pair of green eyes. For a second it seems like the world has stopped and they were the only ones in the whole universe. Tony can see the fear in worry in Ziva's eyes, although she desperately tries to hide it behind her mask. He could sense that something was up, so he did the first thing that came into his mind. He was afraid of her reaction, but apparently it hasn't been a bad idea because he can feel Ziva's muscles relax a bit.

None of them dares to remove their hand and Ziva thinks about Tony's reason for this. Not that she dislikes his action, but it does not make it any easier to hide her feelings. _Did he see that I was afraid ? But I always manage to hide my feelings, nobody sees it…but on the other hand Tony and I had always had a special connection…Can he really look through my mask? What if he sees that I…love him?, _Ziva thinks to herself and she can feel her pulse rise again. Just then she realizes that he draws small circles on her soft skin with his thumb, as if the presence of his hand alone isn't enough. This little gesture immediately effects Ziva and she relaxes again. It feels so incredible good, that she has to keep herself from kissing him right there and then. What this man can do to her, is unbelievable. She never thought that something like that is possible. She never thought it was possible to completely fall for a man, but it obviously is and it feels damn good. It feels good to know that she can trust him, that he would never hurt her and that he is always there to protect her, but she still can't get over her fear. Her fear of letting someone in.

During the whole landing process, Tony's hand does not move an inch and Ziva feels actually safe with Tony. As the plane is finally on solid ground, everybody wants to be the first to get out of the plane and the corridors are crowded. Without any use of words the two partners decide to wait until most of the people are gone since none of them is up to worming their way through the other passengers. When finally most of the people left, Tony and Ziva also start to package their thing and Tony removes his warm hand from hers. At the loss of contact, Ziva instantly misses the feeling of safety and comfort which Tony gave her. For a short moment it feels like something that belongs to her, is ripped away and she would do anything to get it back. Of course she does not do anything, because she simply can't do anything. She could, but not without risking to lose everything she already has. If there will be a change between them, it has to be Tony who makes the first move. Ziva has been often disappointed and she does not think that she could handle another disappointment. Especially not with Tony. Therefore she care to much about him and about their friendship.

Ziva also packs her things and she cannot help but constantly miss the warmth on her hand that has been there only a few minutes ago. Like always, she manages to hide this from Tony. They leave the plane through the gangway and find themselves in the big hall of the "Charles de Gaulle" Airport. The huge glass front is absolutely stunning, so for a moment the two agents stop and marvel at the view. Although Ziva has been in Paris for a mission a few years ago, she never was at the airport. There are only a few things that amaze the Israeli, but this is definitely one. As they are back in reality, they follow the directions to the moving walkway where they can pick up their suitcases. Since most of the people got off the plane before them, they already have their suitcases and the ones that belong to the agents are not hard to trace. Just as Ziva is about to grab her suitcase, a familiar hand beats her to it. Tony smiles at her as he starts to walk with his suitcase in one hand and Ziva's in the other hand. She just smiles to herself to herself and follows him. He is always different when they are alone and not at work. She really appreciates that because that's when the "true" Tony come to light and not the "work Dinozzo" who keeps his feelings to himself and jokes all the time or quotes a movie.

They walk towards the exit and as soon as the doors open, they are confronted with the fresh night air of Paris. Luckily there are enough cabs, so they don't have to wait for one. They quickly walk the short distance to the nearest cab and get in. Ziva informs the driver about their destination, since Tony is not fluent in French, and the car instantly starts to roll. They look out of the window as they depart from the airport and the lights slowly disappear. After a while the radio plays an English song and the two agents immediately think about two person who happen to be their boss's:

Oh, Darling…

**I'm sorry, for all that I've done. **

**We had everything and lost it all...**

**It was my fault, I know**

**Nothing had ever changed my feelings…**

**We were in the city of love,**

**Were happy and felt loved for the first time.**

**Something changed that night,**

**'****cause in the morning you were gone,**

**only a letter was left of your beauty…**

It reminds them again of the cause of the famous "Rule Number 12". It's like this song was written about Gibbs and Jenny. They both assume that "it" happened here in Paris and they know that the two still have feelings for each other which they desperately try to deny.

You walked away,

Just walked away from me.

I was broken,

Never felt that love again.

I tried, but failed…

I realized I'll always love you,

No matter what…

**I thought it was something I did,**

**Something I did wrong…**

**Blamed myself for not stopping you,**

**For letting you go, I still do, but now …**

**Now I'll have a second chance, to make it right…**

Both agents turn their head to look out of the window, but they don't know that they think about the exact same questions…

**You came back into my life,**

**Everything was different, but that does not matter…**

**You're here and I won't do let you go**

**Won't do the same mistake again…**

**Please don't do it either, because...**

You walked away,

Just walked away from me.

I was broken,

Never felt that love again.

I tried, but failed…

I realized I'll always love you,

No matter what…

**I know we'll always have Paris,**

**But I want more…**

**I want to come home and find you…**

**Feel your soft lips on mine,**

**Smell your lovely fragrance…**

**Please don't make the same mistake,**

**Please forgive me and make me happy again:**

You walked away,

Just walked away from me.

I was broken,

Never felt that love again.

I tried, but failed…

I realized that I will always love you...

**I will always love you…**

**Always and forever!**

_Will something like that happen to them, in the city of love? Was it really inevitable?_ Actually they already have their answer right in front of them, but they both can't or don't want to see it…

* * *

**I hope you like it and please review…I'd like to know what I can improve…shall I continue?**


	3. Dreams and Plans

**So…here is finally the next chapter of this story…I'm really sorry that it took me soo long to update, but I had a lot going on…I hope you understand…I'll try to update more regularly, but no promises…Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please leave behind a short comment…Thanks for the previous reviews, I really appreciate that…It always make my day a bit better…**

**So have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

Dreams and Plans

After a while they come both come back to reality and notice their surrounding again. Since their hotel is at the other end of the city, they pass a few sights on their way. As they drive towards "La Tour Eiffel", Ziva realizes that she never actually had the chance to admire the beauty of the city. The last time she was in Paris, she had a very straight timeline and wasn't able to go sightseeing. Sadly now it's not going to be different, because they have a mission and Vance made pretty clear that it's not a holiday. Although she would have loved to climb "La Tour Eiffel" or watch the sunset from "L'Arc de Triomphe". It was always her dream since she was a little kid. She always tried to convince his father of visiting Paris, but there has always been something more important. Something "grown-up" or some important meetings. As she realized that this would never change, she started to dream to do all this things with the love of her life. Even as her parents divorced, the little Ziva never stopped believing in true love. This belief has faded away through the years of death and violence and now she started to believe in true love again, but is too afraid to admit it.

As Tony looks out of the window, he realizes how beautiful this city really is and is amazed by it. He never understood the people who "fall in love" with a city, but now he does. There is only one thing in the world that is more beautiful and actually it's not a thing, rather a person. A female person and she is sitting right next to him. She also looks out of the window and he can see that she is deep in thoughts about something. Her eyes sparkle in the lights of the city and as they pass "La Tour Eiffel", he can see it. He can see the desire, the happiness spread all over her face and in that moment he knows what he would do to make her face the feelings for him. The feelings for him and his feelings for her. He would make her realize that true love still exists and that he will always be there with her. That they are soul mates and that they belong together, forever. Just as he thinks about a way to perform his plan, Ziva turns her head – feeling that somebody is watching her. Two familiar green eyes are staring at her and she returns the intense gaze. She wonders why Tony is staring at her – why he is so loving in general – and tries to see any emotions. As she studies his face, she notices that he is blushing slightly, which makes him even more attractive. If they are going to have confrontations like that, she sure will not be able to hold back her feelings.

Suddenly the car stops and they break their "connection", slowly returning to reality. The driver notifies them that they have arrived at their destination and they quickly grab their things. Tony rushes out of the cab, trying to be a gentleman and open the door for Ziva. Before she has a the chance to ask him, he is out of the car and she can only look confused at the closed door. Meanwhile Tony walks around the car and just as Ziva wants to grab the handle, the door opens up and Tony is standing in front of her. A smile graces his face and he looks expectantly at her. She cannot help, but smile in return and to feel flattered by his gesture. Tony puts out his hand and he carefully lays her into his palm. The same feeling as in the plane spreads through her body and as she gets out they sink into each others eyes. For a second nothing around them matters until the driver calls out to them and wants to drive on. Tony pays the driver who quickly drives off to the next passenger.

Ziva just stands there on the sidewalk, not really believing how sweet Tony is and still not sure about his motives. As he turns around again to face her, their faces are only inches away. Tony would like nothing better than to kiss her right there and then, but he is able to control himself. Their first "real" kiss is supposed to be special. In a special place in a special city. He just has to bring Ziva to go out with him tonight. Ziva is totally lost in Tony's eyes and totally affected by his presence. Of course she would never admit that to anybody, but it's really incredible what this man can do to her. As they walk towards the entrance, Ziva suddenly feels Tony's arm warp around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. Almost afraid that her voice could crack, Ziva asks surprised: "Tony what are you doing?", and her voice hitches at the end of the question. Normally she would have shoved him away, but it's all different when they are alone. Tony is more serious and Ziva is more approachable. Tony just smiles at Ziva and answers: "We are supposed to stay invisible, but if we don't look like a couple who are visiting Paris, we definitely attract attention…" Ziva is fully aware that this is only an excuse, but she doesn't argue. The warmth of Tony's body creates an amazing feeling and she does not want him to let go.

They go through the heavy wooden front door and enter a small hall. Of course there would have been more noble hotels, but this one isn't that bad, actually it is a really good choice. The ceiling consist of squiggled wooden ornaments and on the walls hang old pictures of noblemen. The hotel mediates the romantic and chic flair of Paris and fits perfectly into the city. Of course this hadn't been the intention of the director, rather the price and that it is a four-star hotel. Through the price is an important criterion, the quality is also. All this is also the reason for them sharing a room. Normally separate rooms are preferred, especially if it's about a female and a male agent, but since hotel rooms are rare in the city of love they made an exception.

They run up to the woman at the reception, who is looking something up in a heavy book that lays in front of her. Just as Ziva is about to ask for their room, the woman looks up from the book and greets them in an accent-free English. They both look surprised at the woman, clearly not expecting her to speak English. She smiles at them, seeing the surprise written over their faces and explains herself: "We always write down the nationality of our guests to make their stay as comfortable as possible. We want to avoid any misunderstandings, so always try to speak their first language. Since the note says that you are from the United States, I figured your first language is English…" The woman was very friendly and they all laughed at their last comment. Tony quickly looks at Ziva, silently deciding who would speak, everything lasting less than a seconds. He turns his head towards the receptionist and says: "That's right…we booked a room for one night. There must be…" Before Tony can go on, the woman holds out the keys and says: "Room number 56…It's in the third floor at the end of the hallway…" Ziva takes the keys and thanks the woman with a hearty "_Merci_". She smiles at them and replies with a wink: "_Pas de quoi_…and have a nice evening!" Then she disappears around the corner and leaves behind two embarrassed agents. Of course they got the hint and knew exactly at what the woman was referring to. For a moment they look at each other and then walk silently to the elevator.

Tony pushes the bottom, making no move to let go of Ziva's waist, but she would definitely not complain. The elevator arrives. They step in. The door close. The elevator starts to move. Stops at the third floor. The doors open. They step out. Walk towards their room. During this whole process not a single word was spoken and they just enjoy each other's presence. In the elevator, Tony pulled Ziva even closer to him, so that one of her hands rested on his chest. She could smell his scent and for a moment she thought the earth stopped. It all felt so right and so comfortable. She didn't know that Tony was thinking the exact same thing, because he finally held the woman he loves in his arms and could smell her lovely hair. Of course it was only show, but for a moment he shoved this though aside and just enjoyed the few minutes. Now they stand in front of their room and Ziva opens the door with the key of the receptionist. Her description was right and they didn't need to search for the right room number. The number is painted on the door and they step in, eventually letting go of each other. Ziva instantly misses the warmth like she had missed his hand at the airport. She quickly gets rid of this feeling and looks around in the room. One large bed was standing in the middle of the room. Besides a TV, a table, two chairs and a closet. The room is decorated with the same wooden ornaments and everything seems to be clean and tidy. Suddenly Tony speaks and asks the unspoken question, without really asking. He just leaves it as a statement, giving Ziva the choice of how to reply. "So…seems like we have one big bed…." Ziva knows what Tony wants to know and answers with a loving smile on her face. "We're adults, right? I don't think there should be a problem…" Also, she is a bit worried about sleeping in the same bed as Tony because she has a tendency to cuddle, she is also pleased.

They pack out some of their stuff and just as Ziva thinks about what to do, Tony calls out from the other end of the room. He is slowly approaching her and she looks expectantly at him. "I hope you brought a chic dress, sweet-cheeks…" Ziva just looks at him. Confused. Trying to figure out what he means. After a while she asks: "Why?" and waits for an answer. As Tony stands directly in front of her, playing with the sunglasses in his hands and grinning the famous "Dinozzo-grin", he says: "'Cause we're going out for dinner tonight…" With that he returns to his suitcase and continues to pack out the things.

**End of chapter three**

* * *

**That's it for now…there will be another chapter, I promise and I try to update as soon as possible…Will Ziva go out for dinner with Tony? Or will she decline? How will the evening in the city of love end? I promise it will be a happy ending, but there are some things that happened first…so please review for this chapter, I'm always curious about you're opinions…**


End file.
